


Shall I Compare Him to a Summer's Day

by misbegotten



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: There are worse ways to spend her holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: poetry

A beach, a drink, and Mother Nature's soothing embrace. Eva lets blue water cleanse her.

Dirk is a little more… well, "dirty" isn't quite right. Despite the fact that he's sleeping in her house, he's been (mostly) gentlemanly. And he cooks. Very well.

He talks a lot, though. "So I said to Al, remember the time we--"

His phone rings as they bake in the sun. Without looking at the display, he flicks it on. "Hey, Al. Wha'sup?"

Al, Al, Al.

Some men write her poetry. Dirk talks about his boyfriend.

Well, there are worse ways to spend her holiday.


End file.
